


Necessity and Desire

by OverbearingStruggles



Category: All Time Low, Bandom
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Solo, Stand Alone, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverbearingStruggles/pseuds/OverbearingStruggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the Full Frontal episode Meat Copter S4E8.<br/>While recording Jack admits that he's half-hard and Alex has to yell at him to get his hand out of his pants (no really, listen to the episode). This is what happens after they finish recording.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessity and Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Con-crit welcome!  
> It has been five years since my last fic but that episode was giving me too much.  
> Unbeta’d, unfortunately. However I am (slowly) getting together ideas for a couple of other Jalex fics (with story and plot and character development, not just porn) and I would LOVE to have some help there. If you’re interested in my abuse of hashing out ideas and making sure everything makes sense, please shoot me a message on whatever platform you prefer. hardlyxhappy [at] gmail

"Dude, Alex, I'mma be honest with you, I've kinda been half-chub this entire episode.”

That wasn't completely true. It was more like around the moment he and Alex started joking about being horny all the time. There were almost five whole minutes of the episode in which Jack’s dick wasn’t being an issue. Seems his hungover brain didn't quite catch onto the joke and for no good reason aside from mentioning being horny did his body decide to join the game.

Really, as shameless a human being Jack is, he was proud of himself for waiting as long as he did to draw attention to the situation.

"Jack, stop tuggin' your dingus! Get your hand out of your pants!"

“Dude, I can’t!”

Jack pouted. Doing the podcast was great, the best, really, but the sooner they ended this so he could earnestly get a hand around his cock the better. Being perpetually horny had it's drawbacks. Even a room full of his dudes shaking their heads couldn’t stop it. It’s not like he wasn’t trying to will away this semi the last 40 minutes, thank you very much. But. Fuck.

It had been decided that once they finished recording everyone was going hit up some bar Brian had been talking about. Even being hungover as fuck, Alex was happy to head out into the world. The eagerness to pile out of the bus was felt by everyone as soon as the closing banter started.

Christ, finally. Jack stayed where he was sitting and again blatantly adjusted himself. Alex was already up and walking away, but threw out one last "eww" before disappearing. He got Jack to hold off till they were done recording, he’d done his job as far as he was concerned. Jeff was right behind him, laughing (wheezing) it off.

“I’ll meet you guys there,” was Jack’s less explicit way of saying not to wait for him because he had his own shit to do first.

Rian set the laptop down and scolded, "Not here, fucker! At least go to your bunk."

"I'm not doing anything!" But Jack wasn't about to move and he had already waited an eternity before acknowledging his dick’s need for attention. He was _about_ to be doing something.

He was super sly though, casually turning on the TV and waiting for everyone to exit the bus before he even unbuttoned his jeans. They all acted like he was going to get down in the middle of recording – which, hey, maybe if it actually would not get them cancelled – but no, he was more _composed_ than that. Geez.

Already shirtless, he slouched further down the couch and decidedly took his jeans and boxer briefs down just enough. Jack actually laughed to himself when he saw his half-hard dick. _You little troublemaker_ he thought, amused and faintly annoyed.

Since his body got this far _literally_ without conscious effort Jack wasn't going for anything too serious. Oh, it’d be _good_ , but he also wanted to get on with his evening. He had plans to cure his current hangover with more alcohol. Sure, the next hangover was inevitable but at least he was going to be happily hazy and drunk for a few hours in between.

Getting up and moving to another part of the bus was not an option, so he unenthusiastically licked and spit in his hand and took hold. For all of two seconds this was feeling like a chore. He didn’t read the talking points for episodes but he was pretty sure _get half-hard and try to ignore it_ was not on the agenda. That reluctance peaced the fuck out once he got his other hand in on the action, ghosting over the head. A few earnest strokes later and he was ready to do this.

Jack wasn’t looking for much of a session, and while he was fully going to enjoy this, it was nothing more than giving his body what it was asking for. Inopportune time or not, he was here now.

He started with a tired but steady pace. Gliding his hand from base to tip and sometimes dropping down to rub the curve of his balls, twisting his hand back up over the head in one fluid motion.

It was definitely good. He groaned, quietly. Always quietly on the bus.

But. He was alone. So. Fuck that.

The more Jack got into it, relaxing and enjoying himself, the more freely he let words – but mostly noises – spill out. Running a hand up his chest caused a long sigh, a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Squeezing the base forced a bassy “nngh _fuck_.” 

In Jack’s mind, he wasn’t letting anything get too concentrated. It was bodies and silhouettes. Vague images and sounds. Sexy words and noises. That was all he really needed right now.

As he sped up the slick drag of the hand on his cock and spread his legs the little bit his pants would allow so he could get his hips going a little, his breathing ran quicker too. Exhales turning into whimpers and groans.

For a session that started more out of necessity than desire this was going pretty fucking great.

When he dropped his free hand down to roughly rub at his balls it was all over. “Fuck. Fuck _fuck,_ ” as he stroked through his orgasm, mindfully coming on his stomach and a little on his chest.

Jack only sat for a minute, straightening out. He looked around, hopeful for something to clean up with but couldn’t be so lucky.

 _Dammit_.

He finally got up and scrubbed off in the bathroom before tucking himself away and buttoning up his pants. He grabbed a mostly clean t-shirt to head out and join the guys.

When they all got back to the bus Rian found his laptop open where he’d left it in the back lounge. It had long been in sleep mode but waking it up showed Pro Tools was still up with the podcast recording open. He considered the length and realized he must not have hit stop when they finished, what with hurrying to get the fuck away from Jack and his boner.

He’d have to edit the recording anyways, but first needed to clear out the hour or so of silence that got picked up. His estimation of where silence _should’ve_ been was instead right where Jack realized he could be vocal while jerking off earlier.

A barely audible gasp followed by a very audible moan played through Rian’s speakers. He had never clicked stop so fast.

“Eww! Goddammit, Jack!”

Alex and Jack were filing into the area and flopped onto separate couches.

“What gross injustices did he commit now,” Alex joked.

Rian just shook his head. “You click play. You edit the episode. I’m. No.” He gave Jack a disappointed look, “I said not back here!” And he headed up to the front.

Alex leaned over to brave the laptop, undaunted by Rian’s apparent scarring. While the few seconds of nothing but faint TV played back Jack began laughing. “Oh shit. Dude, no.”

And then a breathy, “Yeah. Fuck,” came through the laptop.

“Oh my god, dude! Seriously?” Alex was almost smirking because really, his best friend was so fucking shameless.

Jack continued to laugh, not even a little shy of his solo sex noises. “Can we leave that in the episode? I think the kids will like it.”

“You’re _actually_ trying to get us cancelled.” Alex was surprised. Except for how he totally wasn’t.

“I didn’t know it was still recording! I would’ve put on a way better show. Anyways, send me a copy of that, bro.”


End file.
